Sam I Have a Secret
by Dunnywater
Summary: This May Be a Little Hard to Understand Sam; But I am a Canadian." Dean has a secret he's kept from Sam since he was is college; but how will Sam react to this bizarre news on a way to an unknown location? Just warning you that there's swearing. -one shot


Title: This May Be a Little Hard to Understand Sam; But I am a Canadian

I don't own these guys; I never will. And that goes for the Canadians also.

**This story is dedicated to: Torah Bright, Lydia Lassila and Dale Begg-Smith. You guys are heroes to a nation. Thank you for making these Games; Australia's best. Go Team Aus. **

Oh and did the rest of you guys hear? Australia came last in the men's bobsledding: woo hoo! I don't think Australia had a clean run down the track. Even the team that didn't crash at the top and fly down the track upside down, they still hit the wall many, many times and zigzagged a great deal.

* * *

Sam and Dean Winchester, hunters of evil, were brothers. And at the moment they were quietly sitting in the Impala.

Ice and snow bordered the road and frost hung from trees. The radio was switched off in disgust after Dean had caught Sam listening to the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics.

It was dark and Sam was half asleep, dozing with his head resting on the window. Dean, who was actually subconsciously whistling to annoy Sam, suddenly had a thought that jumped into his head.

"Crap." Snorted Dean.

"What?" Asked Sam as he was razed from his idleness by Dean's tone.

"What time is it?" Inquired Dean rather rudely.

Sam coughed as he checked his watch, dazed. "Uh it's about one o'clock. Why?"

"Crap!" Snorted Dean even louder just as Sam was closing his eyes to go back into a semi conscience state.

"What?" Asked Sam as he was razed from his idleness again by Dean's tone.

"Where are we?" Demanded Dean.

"How the hell should I know? You're the driver." Sam pointed out while he yawned.

"Check the map?" As swerved. If he didn't concentrate more he'd have to pull over.

"Dean; pull over." Commanded a concerned Sam.

"Why?" Huffed Dean. Sam better not become all girly at this time of the night.

"You are acting wired; Dean." Mumbled Sam, still half asleep.

"What do you mean I'm acting wired?" Asked a semi insulted Dean.

"Where are we supposed to be driving to Dean?" Sam wanted to steer Dean away from the question above. He didn't really want to answer it.

Dean sat in silence for a while until he finally muttered."Vancouver."

"Vancouver? Why?" Now Sam was confused.

"Sam; I have a secret."

"What secret?" Now Sam was fully awake; there was no longer any sleepiness left in Sam.

"I am...amm." Stuttered Dean.

"Take a deep breath." Sam was cautious in the way he approached this matter.

Dean took a very deep breath.

"And now what is your secret Dean?" Sam was expecting something horrible; like Dean had hit and run somebody over when he was asleep.

"Sam." Dean paused as he slowed down the Impala and pulled up the side of the road.

"What Dean?" Asked a now very confused and concerned Sam. "Why the fuck are you locking the door?" As Dean childlocked Sam's door so he couldn't get out and run. Though he could break the window; but then he knew Dean would personally shoot him in the knee at least two times with rock salt in he did that.

"This may be a little hard to understand Sam." Paused Dean again but urging from Sam made him continue. " But I am a Canadian."

"A Canadian? Dean; what the fuck?" Asked a now extremely confused and concerned Sam.

"I also have another secret I kept from you Sam." Muttered now a very shameful Dean.

"Please don't tell me you're a secret figure skater!" Groaned Sam.

"Sam; what the fuck! Why...? That's, that's gay shit dude!" Scoffed Dean.

"Dean I think you should give more respect too...." Dean cut Sam off in a rage.

"Listen just because you're a..." Sam cut dean off in a rage.

"Let's just not go there!" He managed to get out before Dean could cut him off once more.

Both Sam and Dean Winchester; hunters of evil, just sat there in silence. It had begun to snow again. The tiny wisps of water sifted down in a fairytail like, picturesque scene: which the Impala's headlights uncovered.

Sam broke the silence that had dragged of for almost five minutes as they watched the snow flakes dance in the February wind.

"So Dean. You are a Canadian. How and why?" Asked a now baffled and calm Sam.

"It goes back to my previous thing before. I have another secret." Dean was now quite embarrassed and if it was not for the darkness inside the interior of the Impala; Sam would have seen how red Dean's cheeks were. And not just from the cold either.

"You know you can tell me anything Dean." Encouraged a still baffled and calm Sam.

"You should give me more credit Sam." Insisted Dean.

"With what?" Asked a still baffled and calm Sam.

"You think I'm into figure skating as your very first guess as my other secret?"

"I'm sorry about that Dean..." Dean cut Sam off again.

"You should give me more credit..." Sam cut off Dean again.

"Okay; I will." Dean cut off Sam again.

"You should give more credit in the fact that I'm not a figure skater, Sam." He paused and Sam did not cut in again. "I'm a curler."

"What?!" Sam was very baffled but not very calm. "Dean have you been taking drugs?"

"Possibly."

Sam eyes widened in disbelieve.

"But then I wouldn't be aloud into the Olympic team."

"You aren't making any sense Dean."

"I'm still talking English aren't I?"

"Well yes; but you aren't getting straight to the point."

"That is because the author of this story is trying to drag out my dialog so she can get to over at least 1000 words."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

"Okay. This has been my activity for the past while you haven't known about." He paused to make sure Sam was listening and they both got a fright when owl poo splatted on the Impala's windscreen. "Fuck!" As Dean got out to wipe the poo off before it froze. When he got back he realised that Sam was still patiently waiting. He sat in the Impala for a moment too long as Sam pestered him.

"Go for it Dean."

That woke Dean up as he started. "When you were in a library many years ago."

"This story started years ago?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"When you were in a library many years ago, I saw you were going through you Olympics' craze."

"Dean I was 11. We were at school and it was the Olympics in Lillehammer, Norway, in 1994. How could I not get into them?" Dean found it a touch bit scary that Sam remembered that city name. He would have had to google the Olympics eleven years after Sam's birth date to get that result.

"Any way I saw they way you oooed and awwed them in front of the tv and the radio. So I signed up. I got into curling when you were in college..." Dean noticed Sam wince at that mention. "and so I decided to do it for you. I chose curling because it didn't look that hard and plus they wear those funky pants!"

Sam just shook his head in disbelief.

"I learn't it was a little harder than I anticipated. Then I went for the tryouts and believe it or not; I impressed them and I was put on to be a back up curler for the Canadian team.. And last night when you were sleeping, the Canadian curling organisers rang me up to tell me one of their curlers got a broken wrist when a two of the rocks sandwiched it. And they called me because I was the next best one!"

"But why the Canadians, Dean?"

"Because the US teams were full; they didn't want me. So I talked to the Canadian embassy and changed my citizenship from American to Canadian so I could be a backup."

"But why?"

"For you."

"Plus Dean Winchester didn't actually change citizenship; Louis K. Carl did."

Sam chuckled. "So where are we going?"

"Vancouver. I have to be there in a few hours to compete. And guess what Sam; because you are my personal coach you get in free!"

"Dean there are many other costs you haven't addressed yet."

"Don't worry I've taken care of them already."

"Okay well let's get going then!" Yelled a now excited and enthusiastic Sam.

Dean grinned as he revved the Impala and pulled out on to the road and put his foot on the accelerator as they picked up speed and rocketed along. They only a few hundred miles to complete in less that fourteen hours but they were going to make it. They were going to make it...

* * *

A/N: I hope you got a kick out of that. And I hope I got all the references correct. And I hope I didn't offend any people out there, that wasn't my intention. Even if I do think curling is a little silly...

I'm an Aussie; I know nothing of snow; Canada, America, Winter Olympics or curling. Just remember that I am in the height of summer and has only personally experienced snow twice in my life.

I'm thinking of doing a little epilogue after the Games. Do you think I should do it; or is it a little pointless?

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
